


Keith VS the Rugby Team

by IamMidnight



Series: Midnight's October/Nanowrimo Prompts 2019 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Bukkake, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Eating out, Everyone is having a great time, Everything is consensual, Explicit Sexual Content, Gangbang, Group Sex, Happy Birthday Keith, Keith is amazing, Lots of come, M/M, Maybe undernegotiated at one point, Multi, Only a shaky understanding of rugby, Orgy, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some AFAB language used, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), but wouldn't they look hot in the outfits?, filled up, lots of orgasms, what am I doing with my life, you deserve this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamMidnight/pseuds/IamMidnight
Summary: Keith finds himself in the basement surrounded by half of the rubgy team...what is he to do?(You know what this is)





	Keith VS the Rugby Team

**Author's Note:**

> i love you keith. i wanted to give you a great birthday present this year **wipes tear**

He shouldn’t be here.

Not at this party and not in this basement, surrounded by members of the rugby team.

And definitely not wearing this outfit. 

When Lance had approached him and asked if he wanted to go smoke in the basement, a smirk on his face, Keith had sirens going off in his head. But, he followed the tall boy anyway, spiraling down the stairs until he found a surprisingly empty basement. Just a few couches, an ugly green color with an ugly brown rug underneath them and a really old looking tv that might be from the 90s. Some stupid survival television show is on. The basement is otherwise dark and still except for the men sitting on the ugly couches.

Lance turns and grins at him, gesturing with his hand.

Keith walks over, head held high as he sees the only spot open on the couch after Lance plops down.

He finds himself wedged between Kinkade and Lotor. Keith is not a small man, but he feels a bit dwarfed between them. Across them, on the other couch, sits James and Lance, with Shiro in the middle. Shiro is leaned back with an easy smile on his face, eyes following Keith every step of the way across the basement to the couch.

“Hi there,” he says, eyes raking over Keith’s body.

Oh yeah. Keith shouldn’t be here.

He shouldn’t be accepting a bowl, taking hits until his nerves settle.

He shouldn’t have worn thigh high socks with short black shorts and an off the shoulder sweater in red, the main color of the team.

He shouldn’t be leaning back, shorts riding up even more against the couch, especially without pulling them back down.

He is the center of attention immediately, none of the boys surrounding him hiding their stares, none even bothering to pretend they aren’t gazing at his thighs and exposed collarbone, smirking at one another.

The basement feels thick with testosterone. There is a certain primal strength and aggression that comes with excelling at rugby. They had just won too, beating the other team in a close match that will allow them to go to the championship game.

Like warriors, they had come back to the party to drink and eat the steaks that their manager, Coran, grills for them.

And now they are hungry for something else.

Keith squirms as Lotor and Kinkade crowd him, thick thighs pressed against his own.

He giggles when Lance makes a stupid joke, letting his sweater fall further down his shoulder. James glances at him and then glances away before looking again. They hadn’t always gotten along, but it barely seems to matter now. Isn’t that all in the past?

All Keith notices is their hungry stares, the thick atmosphere, and feeling like prey in a room full of predators.

He wonders if they know how wet he is already.

Shiro is the leader though, the captain on the field and the one everyone follows off it too. Nothing will happen unless he allows it.

“So Keith,” Shiro says, leaning back and resting his arms on the back of the couch. “Want to play truth or dare?”

The sirens in the back of Keith’s mind explode, but he smiles and nods anyway.

They share a look between all of them before Shiro nods at Lance.

“Truth or Dare, Keith,” Lance asks, a sparkle in his eye. 

Keith doesn’t trust that face one bit.

“Truth.”

“Are you a virgin?”

Keith snorts. “Obviously not,” he answers quickly.

“Are you 12 years old, Lance? I’m next. Keith, truth or dare,” Lotor speaks up.

“Truth.”

He is curious about choosing the dare option. He is. But, there is still a little bit of himself holding back, even as he licks his lips, looking up at Lotor’s sharp face.

“If you had to have intercourse with one of us here, who would it be?”

“Intercourse? And I’m the 12 year old?!” he hears Lance dimly in the background.

Keith is already panicking though because it is an impossible question. In truth, he is so horny right now that he wants all of them. He’s always been a bit greedy, never one to hold back.

“Uh…” he stutters, eyes darting between all of his options with their muscled legs and arms and toned stomachs.

“Keith is a slut. He would probably do almost all of us,” James says. 

“I…” Keith stutters again, never more keenly aware of how wet he is, how he throbs between his legs.

“James, can it. No one is a slut for having a healthy sex life,” Shiro says.

Keith swallows, hard.

“Unless you like being called a slut?” Shiro asks, carefully watching Keith’s face. 

Suddenly, Kinkade’s hand is touching his thigh, and Keith practically melts into it. The other man rarely talks, but his actions speak louder than any words he could say.

“Keith, truth or dare,” Lance asks.

“Didn’t you just go?” Lotor responds.

“Why is it always me? Truth…” Keith answers, leaning forward. 

“Do you like being called a slut?” Lance asks.

“Only by those who realize they are sluts too,” he answers, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Keith, truth or dare,” Shiro asks softly, eyes locking Keith into place.

Keith shudders and then gives in.

“Dare.”

Shiro leans forward, a smile on his face.

“I dare you to let me eat you out.”

It isn’t what Keith expects. He expects to be dared to suck a dick or something. Maybe a lap dance. Keith squirms, Kinkade’s strong hand still firmly placed on his thigh.

“Ok,” Keith answers faintly. Because yeah, who would say no to being serviced by Takashi Shirogane? 

Shiro stands up, taking the two steps to close the distance between them.

Keith is shaking lightly, briefly looking around at the darkly eager faces surrounding him. 

Shiro gets down on his knees, looking up at Keith with softer eyes. “Yeah?” he asks, finger trailing across Keith’s knee. 

Keith nods, spreading his legs gently.

Shiro presses his nose against Keith’s crotch, smelling.

“I can feel how wet you are,” he chuckles. Keith blushes at the words, realizing how obviously turned on he must be right now. 

Then, his shorts and underwear are being pulled, all the way down to his ankles and then crumpled up and thrown somewhere. He barely registers enough to be embarrassed at being exposed, naked except for a small cropped sweater and his thigh high socks though. Shiro leans in and only has to lick once for Keith to be gone.

His tongue is warm and wet and lapping against his folds, finding his clit and pressing all the spots that feel good.

Keith tenses up, throwing his head back and moaning. He squirms, to which Shiro clenches at his knees, keeping him spread open for Shiro to destroy. There is a hand on his shoulder and another on his elbow keeping him still and grounded.

For awhile, all he can feel is Shiro’s swirling tongue and all he can hear is the sticky, moist noises of the man’s mouth at work between his legs. Keith is unable to stop himself from moaning, vaguely aware that he is being watched by half the rugby team right now, hungrily watching him twist and moan at the touch of Shiro’s flicking tongue.

There is a vague flush of embarrassment when he realizes that he is going to come. A part of him doesn’t want to. It feels more intimate, somehow more serious than just being eaten out. 

“Shiro,” he whines, body tensing, hips bucking.

It only encourages the white-haired man more. He dips his tongue into Keith, swirling his tongue inside of him while using a hand to rub his clit at the same time. There is no way Keith can stop himself.

He comes loudly, a rush of wet between his legs and blinding pleasure made more intense by Shiro’s continued licking.

Then he pulls back, face wet and grinning as he looks up at Keith.

He backs up then and spreads Keith’s knees wider, exposing everything he has to offer to the entire room.

“Look at how beautiful he is, boys,” Shiro murmurs. 

Keith swallows, letting his final moments of afterglow play out as Shiro puts him on display.

He looks up to see faces staring back at him, so many of them, James with his arms crossed, Lance with barely contained excitement, Lotor’s predatory little fanged smile and Kinkade…well, Kinkade looking like he usually does.

Keith reaches a hand forward, letting his legs slip into a more comfortable position as he does and pulling at Shiro’s waistband.

He shouldn’t be here, but while he is, he might as well make the most of it.

Shiro gets the hint quickly, pulling out his cock. It is massively thick and beautiful. Keith isn’t even sure how he plays rugby without it being obvious to everyone within a mile radius how blessed he is. He stares, openly, licking his lower lip.

Shiro smugly pumps himself, quickly getting hard as Keith stares. Then, Shiro steps forward, putting his body between Keith’s legs.

There is a moment of pressure, a slight pinch, and then the feeling of Shiro’s cock sliding home, penetrating deep inside Keith’s body. He stays still for a moment, looking down at Keith who grins and nods. It already feels good and feels even better when Shiro starts humping into him. 

Shiro fucks him slow and gentle. He is firm, but controlled at all times. Keith twists around him, trying to wrap his legs around his waist to pull him closer. Shiro obliges, rhythmically thrusting until Keith sees stars.

Then, his hips are stuttering, inconsistently pounding against him until Shiro throws his head back. Keith wonders briefly if he will pull out, but his question is answered almost immediately as Shiro pushes as deep as he can and comes inside him. The burst of heat and wet is a surprise.

Keith has never let anyone do this before, but, then again, he also has never had a rugby champion inside him.

Shiro leans forward, slowly pulling out and kissing Keith on the forehead.

“Since we had fun, can we also show some fun to my boys?”

Keith nods hazily, wondering what it would feel like to be filled, overwhelmed, completely fucked out by the men around him. He is vaguely aware of them standing all around him, also pulling themselves out and preparing themselves.

Shiro steps back. Lance and Lotor are glaring at each other, seemingly having a conversation through rolling eyes and annoyed huffs.

“Lance should go next. He might come before he has a chance, otherwise,” Lotor says, giving in and backing up.

Lance looks overjoyed, pushing up to stand before Keith and sliding his hands up and down Keith’s legs.

“Hi, angel face, gonna make you feel so good, gonna…”

Lance does like to talk and, even as the words become hard for Keith to follow, he still enjoys the gentle rumble of the smooth voice whispering down at him as Lance fucks into him, hard and fast.

If Shiro is controlled and firm, Lance is the opposite. His fucking is as chaotic as his personality, short, fast thrusts that have Keith bouncing up and down on the couch. Keith wonders how Lance still has so much energy after such a game, being able to energetically fuck Keith to pieces.

Keith is aware of cocks all around him, not just the one inside him, ploughing him into the couch. He drools at the thought of it.

Then, Lance comes as fast and hard as his rhythm, adding his load to Shiro’s inside of Keith.

Keith drips a little as Lance pulls out, a satisfied, lazy grin on his face. Keith is starting to feel messy, wet and full. The feeling is emphasized when someone else comes across his chest, a grunt in the darkness signaling the man’s pleasure. Keith rubs a satisfied hand through it. 

He isn’t done yet though.

Lotor pushes Lance out of the way and takes his place in front of Keith. As the vice-captain, he is only second to Shiro in status on the team and outside of it. He sticks a finger inside Keith unceremoniously, digging around. There are wet, sticky, sloshing noises as he stirs Keith’s juices with Shiro and Lance’s.

“Nice,” Lotor says, pulling his finger out. Then, he grabs one of Keith’s legs, slinging it over his shoulder and then pushes inside. There is no resistance, not with as wet as Keith is now. Just a smooth, wet slide with an embarrassingly loud, wet noise signaling Lotor’s penetration. 

Lotor prefers deep, long thrusts, pausing when he is fully inside to grind his hips against Keith’s. For some reason, it is this long, slow, unrelenting grind that pushes Keith over the edge again. He cries out, grasping at the bodies around him. One hand is on his shoulder. The other on his leg. Another runs through his hair. There are hands everywhere, limbs keeping him caged in as he comes, hard, around Lotor’s cock. 

It triggers Lotor as well who pushes as deep as he can and then unloads into Keith as well. Keith is limp, legs spread wide allowing Lotor complete access to deposit his own cum into Keith’s willing body. Someone else comes as well, cum splashing across Keith’s face. He barely closes his eyes in time. 

Keith can barely contain himself. It is a sexual fantasy come true. Never-ending men willing to fuck him senseless, fill him up.

And he wants more.

He looks up to see James, still standing back a bit, obviously hard, but arms still crossed and not touching himself. James is a dick, but Keith doesn’t do anything half-assed. 

“James,” he says, holding out a hand.

The boy looks surprised.

“Come on. Unless you’re scared or something.”

James frowns and then walks over, a bit rigid, a bit nervous. He always was a bit stuck up, a bit stiff. But Keith knows he wants this as much as anyone else in the room.

Keith groans in appreciation as James pushes in, amazed that he can still do this, that he still feels horny and ready for more. 

James is surprisingly gentle, the gentlest out of any of them. He moans Keith’s name softly as he pumps into him, running an affectionate hand through his hair, looking down at him with soft eyes.

“Is it ok?” he asks, after fucking Keith gently for some time. Keith nods, knowing exactly what he is asking. Keith wants it all.

James comes inside him, trembling as he adds his cum to the massive load already inside Keith.

Keith feels ridiculously full and used. They let him sit for a moment after that, hands rubbing at his sore legs and arms, a gentle hand rubbing the back of his head.

“One more. You ok with one more?” Shiro asks, quietly. 

Of course he is. He isn’t going to let anyone go home cold, without being able to use him as they wish.

Kinkade stands up, stoic as always with perhaps just a small glint in his eyes to show his excitement.

If Shiro is massively thick, then Kinkade has the type of dick that only exists in porn. Keith wasn’t even sure men could get this big naturally and outside of fantasies, not until Kinkade whips it out and lets it bob right in front of Keith’s face.

He swallows, a little nervous, but determined. He pulls Kinkade’s hand, spreading his legs again, so full that he feels some cum drip out of him onto the couch. He can handle it. He’s been fucked loose by 4 other men already, their cum so deep that Keith isn’t sure he will ever get it all out.

He can take it.

Kinkade presses in slowly and Keith can barely breathe. He’s so big, so thick. Keith is glad that he is the last to go, when Keith is at his loosest and wettest. Even so, there is still a pinch of pain.

Then he thrusts, slow and steady. Keith isn’t sure he could handle much else at this point. He whimpers as he takes every glorious inch of cock, dragging parts of his insides that Keith has never felt before. Keith feels one more orgasm coming on, just out of reach as he moans and whimpers. He feels one person kissing gently down his neck. Another person tweaks his nipple. Still another licks at his ear. A hand reaches down, rubbing at his clit and then Keith is gone, coming again violently. He’s so loud that he fears the party upstairs will hear him.

At least two more people come along with him, spraying across his face and body.

He goes limp again, just in time to feel Kinkade come inside him. It feels like buckets full of cum shooting into his already messy insides. The pressure is so much that it almost hurts, almost becomes too much. Keith’s toes curl as he takes it, proud of himself, proud of his body. Then he lays back, closing his eyes, exhausted and used and filled to the brim.

When he comes to, everyone has left except for Shiro who is lifting him up, bridal style, to carry him somewhere.

Shiro carries him to a bathroom in the back of the basement. The rest of Keith’s clothes are gone in an instant and then he feels warm water surrounding him. Keith smiles up at Shiro, helping to wash the sweat and cum and saliva that covers every inch of his body, inside and out. Shiro bathes him carefully, gently fingering out as much cum as possible.

“You alright, yeah?” Shiro asks.

“Yeah, I’m great,” Keith giggles, feeling drunk. 

When they leave the bathroom, they are immediately greeted by Lance and Lotor.

“Your clothes are…uh, unwearable so we went upstairs and scouted out new clothes for you. These should fit…not as nice as your regular outfits, but they will get you home,” Lance says. Lotor hands over the clothes.

Keith dumbly accepts the pair of jog pants and a shirt.

Then, there are footsteps coming down the stairs. Kinkade and James are back, bearing objects in their hands.

“Some water and part of the party sub that was still left. You should eat and drink a bit.”

Keith accepts them, brows furrowed.

“I will drive you home to make sure you get in safe,” Shiro says, placing a firm hand on Keith’s shoulder.

“Uh,” Keith says. He isn’t exactly sure what he expected after his first gangbang, but it isn’t a hug from each of them, a firm arm around his shoulder courtesy of Shiro to lead him through the party, or the rugby captain’s phone number in his phone at the end of the night.

Overall, the night is a success beyond his wildest dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> in 2020, we say goodbye to fuckbois and say hello to fuckbois who treat us right!


End file.
